Tate Family
The Tate Family Keifer Tate and Family Keifer Tate (b. 28 January 2020) - Oldest son of Madog and Miriam (nee Lennox) Tate. Keifer took the small real estate firm created by his father and turned into the global real estate empire The Tate Group. He served as the CEO for decades before retiring to a private island off the coast of Wales. Alwyn Island is the family home. Verity - First wife of Keifer Tate and mother of Cecily Earnest (nee Tate). Verity and Keifer met at university and married right after graduation. They were married for only a few years before their diverging careers ended the marriage. Verity was an international lawyer and served as an ambassador to the International Confederation of Wizards. She is now retired and lives with her third husband in the south of France. Moira (nee Tremaine) - Second wife of Keifer and mother of Tremaine and Lennox. Moira is a graphic designer and commercial artist who met Keifer when she was shopping for commercial real estate that Keifer happened to represent. Although Keifer worried about getting involved with another woman so invested in her career, Moira's joie de vivre and warmth overcame any objections. They had two sons, and they have now retired to Alwyn Island. Cecily - Married to William Earnest, mother to Ezra and Klaus Tremaine (b. 6 July 2038) - Married to Cadence (nee Williams), father to Nicholas. Fine artist. Tremaine, as oldest son of Keifer, was positioned to take a leadership position in the family business. His passions lay elsewhere, and he left his job with the Tate Group to pursue a career as an artist. Although Tremaine likes to believe he struggles for his art, he's never lived in a garret or had to choose to buy paint over food, as he had access to his trust fund until his art career took off. Lennox (b. 25 October 2041) - Known to family and friends as Nox, he is the current CEO of The Tate Group. Ezra Klaus Nicholas (b. 16 November 2076) Patrick Tate and Family Patrick Tate (b. 9 August 2021) Renata Ralston '''(b. ) - Married to Xiomara (nee Daley), father to Nerissa. Xiomara is a Muggle and second generation immigrant (from Jamaica). Prior to marrying Ralston, she was a ballerina, although she was forced to retire at 30 due to an injury. She married Ralston when she was 32, and they had Nerissa two years later. Xiomara has her own ballet studio in London. Ralston and Xiomara met at a ballet function before her injury. She enjoyed the attention of a handsome, older, wealthy man, but she didn't take his advances seriously until she realized her future wasn’t going to go as she planned. They live in Swansea, somewhat away from muggles and close to a man-made lake designed by Ralston so Nerissa can use as their swimming pool and also for him to fish. Ralston currently serves as CIO of The Tate Group. '''Lindley Nerissa Brandon Tate and Family Brandon Tate (b. 14 April 2023) Magda Rhys Caedwyn Brynn Carrigan Gaellen Tate and Family [[Gaellen Tate|'Gaellen Tate']] (b. 1 September 2034) Caroline Avalon-Tate Giuseppe Silvetti Geneva Tate Category:Characters